


intimacy is a relatively new concept

by WattStalf



Series: FE Birthdays [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink Meme, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Yukimura is still figuring out the ins and outs of their marriage.





	intimacy is a relatively new concept

**Author's Note:**

> AKA I wrote daddy kink cos someone prompted it and it's also yukimura's birthday  
> forgive me for i have sinned again

Intimacy is something new for both of them, and though he always tries to guide her, being the older one in the relationship, Yukimura is still learning some things himself. There are many fields in which he is well-versed, but this...this is something you really only get good at with experience and, despite his age, he didn’t have any before Corrin came along and stole his heart. So he does his best, grateful that she, at least, knows nothing and looks to him like an authority figure even when he’s struggling to figure things out for himself.

The two are married now, so there’s nothing stopping them from stealing away most every night- though he can hardly keep up with her at that rate. He does what he can for her, and he hasn’t disappointed her yet, so he supposes he has that to be proud of. But, of course, a lack of experience means that there are still things that can take him completely by surprise.

A surprise comes to him one night, in the form of Corrin having a bit of a verbal slip up while feeling particularly affection, though he has to wonder how much of a slip up it really is, if she likes it so much. At first, things are innocent enough- or as innocent as they can be, given their activity. She’s just returned home, and he kisses her to welcome her back, knowing already that she’s going to want to take things further.

And she does, and soon enough, they’re tangled up together on her bed and she’s murmuring to him about how much she loves him, and he’s replying in kind, loosening up more and more, the longer they’re together. She presses her forehead against his and sighs happily and says, “I always feel so safe when we’re together.”

“You’ll always be safe when you’re with me,” he replies. “I’ll keep you safe, no matter what.”

“I love you so much, daddy.”

There’s a long pause, and he feels Corrin growing very tense. For a moment, he doesn’t even process what she’s said; she says it so casually, so  _ naturally _ , that he doesn’t realize that she has anything to feel guilty about until he really thinks about it. But then, it hits him all it once, and he is assaulted by a very strange mix of feelings. He tries not to think about the fact that one of those is enjoyment.

“Did you...say something, Corrin?” It’s such a stupid question that he could probably kick himself.

“Oh, gods, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t...I wasn’t…” Her face is completely red, and she buries it against his chest in her embarrassment.

“But you...did say it, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry…”

“I just...wonder what was on your mind, to have you say something like that,” he says. “Do you think you could share?” Why must he always be so awkward in these sorts of situations?

“It’s...ridiculous.”

“I don’t mind.”

She groans and says, “Well, I...I guess you know by now that my life has been pretty complicated, and I guess my feelings got all messed up too. And you always told me all those stories about how you used to look after me, and sometimes...sometimes when I imagine them, I guess I see you as kind of…”

“A father-figure?”

“In a word…”

“But you still…”

“Love you romantically and want to be with you, yeah. So, uh. Stuff like that comes up, I guess.” Again, she groans. “Like I said, it’s ridiculous. I don’t know why it slipped out, I’ve been doing my best not to tell you.”

Yukimura takes a deep breath, mentally pleading for forgiveness from Sumeragi and Mikoto. “Is it...something you’d like to...do?”

“Wh-what do you?”

“That is a thing, isn’t it?” He gives an awkward chuckle to hide how absolutely mortified he is. At least he knows he isn’t alone in that feeling. “If you’d like to...call me that, from time to time, while we’re alone, I mean.”

“I couldn’t!”

“I don’t have any problem with it.” And he doesn’t, he realizes. At first, he was a bit put off, but even then...even then, it excited him far too much, and if it’s what Corrin wants, then he wants it as well. He’s still figuring these sorts of things out, but he’s always willing to do his best for his wife.

“It’s going to be too weird…”

“Shh, just let...just let daddy take care of you.” Yes, this is definitely going to take some getting used to. But the throb of pleasure he feels just voicing that is enough to reassure him that, once he’s adjusted accordingly, it is going to be very,  _ very _ worth it.

That throb of pleasure, however, is nothing compared to what he feels when he hears her soft, surprised whimper, and she looks up at him with flushed cheeks, mouthing that  _ word _ . He covers her lips with his own, emboldened just enough to make the first move, knowing that now, she’s counting on him to take care of her. Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that their relationship took this sort of turn.

He always fucks her gently, but tonight, he takes extra care to remove her clothes slowly, to plant gentle kisses all over her body, to make sure she’s ready before he climbs on top of her. Neither of them speak during this time, but he knows it must still be on her mind, considering it’s all he can think about. She bites her lip as he pushes inside of her, and the look of blissful relaxation once she’s adjusted is just as overwhelming to him as ever.

“Is that good?” he tentatively asks her, and he can see her thinking, can see her debating whether or not she’s going to come out and say it.

Finally, she nods. “Yes, daddy,” she whispers, and he shivers. Why, oh why, was this so easy to get into? She wraps her legs around his waist and he begins to rock his hips into her, still so very gently because he’s going to take good care of his girl.

Even after saying it again, confirming that this is something that they’re both okay with, they’re still fairly quiet. That isn’t unusual; they’re both quiet lovers, due to their own shyness, and even after being married, there is still so much to get used to. Corrin still smiles up at him with a look in her eyes that would suggest he held the whole world in his hands, and that says more than enough to him.

He probably should have figured out the meaning behind the way she looks at him sooner, but he’s never had much experience in this department, so he can forgive himself for that. And he supposes he can forgive himself for how quickly he finds himself on the edge, just barely holding back because he’s a gentleman, because he has to get his wife off as well and he at least knows by now how to tell when she’s close.

“Can you...come for daddy?” he asks, and the words feel so strange in his mouth, but right somehow, in a way that he can’t explain. He’s sure that says something about him as a person, but he can’t be bothered right now.

“Y-yes, I’m…” She trails off, distracted by her pleasure, but he knows what she means.

“Good girl,” he murmurs, and that’s all it takes to do her in, to leave her trembling beneath him and whimpering  _ that word _ in a broken voice, in broken syllables. She’s always beautiful like this, but tonight he sees something... _ different _ in her, something he can’t quite explain.

But, of course, Yukimura likes it, and he loves her. Small, strange developments like this do nothing to deter that, and perhaps they only make him love her more. Intimacy is still new to him, after all, and he doesn’t have all the answers. It’s alright if he doesn’t quite understand his own feelings yet.


End file.
